


Timing is Everything

by roryprilla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Certainly fits into mine, Cora is dead in this though, Don't remember much of the show, F/M, I apologize I loved her too, I think it fits into Canon-verse, M/M, Pack Loft, Pansexual!Derek, Time Jump, bisexual!Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryprilla/pseuds/roryprilla
Summary: When Stiles calls, Derek comes. Even if he is on the other side of the ocean and they haven't seen each other in years.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Sheriff Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Timing is Everything

Most mornings were quiet in the loft. After his early run followed by a shower, Derek would sit down by the window and sip on his tea, looking at the people below him for hours before starting to work. The last time he went outside, actively seeking out company was for Scott and Kira's engagement party. Naturally, the whole pack was there and after all those years alone, he found it overwhelming to be around them. It was nice and though he would never have admitted it, it made him feel warm inside. But with all that happened to them since that one very significant night when Scott got bitten, Derek felt like that warmth was too little too late. It was uncomfortable against the cold emptiness he felt since that same night, the emptiness that filled him as the bond broke between him and Laura.  
Every relationship he had after was calculated. He needed Scott to be his beta, then Isaac and Erica and Boyd. And even Jackson, once he stopped being a homicidal lizard. They all made him stronger, awaiting the arrival of Deucalion and his "merry band of murderous misfits" as Stiles called them countless times. They were pack and Derek cared about them deeply but never let himself get too attached, seeing as everyone around him died usually. One way or another, he did end up losing all of them. Like he lost Cora. It seemed the only person he couldn't shake was Peter. He was like a bad cold, he just never really went away. Not until Derek left Beacon Hills.

And Stiles... Stiles never really went away either but Derek didn't even pretend to be upset about that anymore. Sometimes they didn't talk for months on end, especially with Stiles being away on secret FBI missions most of the time. He was still with him. Without Derek's approval or even awareness, Stiles spent his last summer in Beacon Hills rebuilding the loft he kind of destroyed while being possessed by the nogitsune. On the coffee table, he kept the one thing the boy left there as a gift. As an apology. The king from his chess set in a small glass cube. They never talked about what it actually meant and Derek thought it was better that way.

He kept the loft as a backup plan. If anyone from the pack came back to visit but wanted to have their space, Derek let them use the place. It was nice to have a familiar scent there whenever he got home. Stiles spent there 6 weeks after he got shot while on a field operation. He wanted to be close to his father but not too close to bother him while he started dating the then-new DA. And after Stiles left, Derek felt like it was his responsibility to check in on the Sheriff every once in a while, so he visited often for a short period. Even Scott stayed there for a while, for over a year actually, when Derek spent 18 months away.  
It was his first time taking the time to travel around Europe, collecting data for his research. For a book, which started out as a joke between him and Stiles one night when the younger man called him from Quantico. He told him about a serial killer he helped catch (even though he was most certainly not supposed to), placing him on what he just called the "BH Scale", instead of numbers, it had names like Peter and Theo and Kate and even Jennifer. Depending on the crazy/hot ratio. And after many ridiculous anecdotes, Stiles mentioned how with all of that, he was sure there were many people who had witnessed something supernatural but didn't talk about it. And how much fun it would be to write a book about it. So Derek started writing and researching until he had tens of thousands of stories, weeks worth of recordings where people told him about their experiences and more notebooks filled than it looked normal at the airport. The Monroe-effect (again, named by Stiles) needed to be regulated and part of that was to make people less afraid of the supernatural, bring the two worlds closer together. And if Derek could help, even a bit, to achieve a more liveable world then he was all for it.

Only when he felt like there was time for him to take a step back from the European myths, and process them in orderly manner, did he decide to move on with his research. Secretly, he also hoped the distance he kept putting between himself and everyone in his past, would help him move on with his life. It seemed on this particular occasion, something bigger than him thought different.  
He was just at the airport, waiting for his flight to Tokyo, to re-discover and record their myths. As he was reaching for his phone to turn it off, he got a call. He didn't see Stiles' name appear on his screen for months and seeing it then made his heart skip a beat. He picked up but the human didn't say anything, he was breathing heavily. Derek jumped up, scaring everyone in a 10-feet radius.

'Stiles?' he tried, his voice was shaking with worry. He was sure it was audible even to human ears so after clearing his throat, he repeated. 'Stiles? Are you alright?'

'He was shot' that was all he said before breaking down crying. Even though Derek's heart was racing, he didn't want to push for information so he waited till Stiles' breathing normalized a bit. Nerve-wracking minutes passed by.

'Who was shot, Stiles? Are you alright? Where are you?' disapproving heads turned towards him and he wished there was somewhere to hide. He just put on his grumpiest expression while desperately trying to come up with a plan to get wherever Stiles needed him to be, as soon as possible.

'My dad... was shot...' it was more a thought that escaped with a sigh than a sentence aimed at him. Like the realization just dawned on him. Derek's stomach sank, he knew what kind of hopelessness it took to make Stiles call him after such a long time.

'What? When? Where? Is he...?' he wasn't able to finish, like saying it would make it real. The answer was another heavy sigh from the phone, followed by silence. Then three beeps. _The call ended._

***~*~***

Derek was frantic, but only on the inside. On the outside, he was organized and he managed to book a last-minute flight to LAX, he was lucky he didn't have to worry about the price. He knew he'd be back in 24 hours but it seemed like an eternity. He kept trying to call back Stiles but his phone must have died, he hoped that was the issue and not something irreversible, and Scott just didn't pick up. In fact, the whole pack was either off or just away from their phones because no one picked up the damn phone.  
He couldn't sleep the whole time on the flight, his thoughts too wild and dark to let him rest. He saw Stiles tear up before, he saw him bruised and broken but he never heard that heartbreaking, mind-melting sound he made on the phone, like his whole world came crashing down.

Derek broke at least a dozen traffic rules and regulations while he was driving to Beacon Hills. He left at least thirty voicemails, after filling up Stiles' space, he called Scott and so on. He was just about to park by the hospital when he heard a familiar voice, rambling. He couldn't quite understand the words over the sound of the engine and the distance that was still between them but he would have recognized the sarcastic tone and rapid heartbeats anywhere. He focused on that sound so much that he didn't even have to think about how to get to him. He didn't remember parking his rental car, running in through the main doors and up to the 3rd floor. The closer he got, he clearer he heard Stiles' pulse. Even over the burning scent of the cleaning products, he could smell the human. It was different than last time they met but it was him. Anxious and worried and probably not showered for the past couple days. But it was Stiles.  
Derek knew it was impossible but it seemed like Stiles could sense him there too because he was already facing him when the werewolf turned the corner. His face reflecting all sorts of emotions within seconds, some of them unrecognizable. Then he was right there, in front of Derek, pale-skinned and visibly exhausted but alive. Stiles wrapped his arms around the werewolf's torso and started sobbing into his shoulder. Derek put his right hand on the back of the younger man's neck and his left arm around him. He knew he had to be wrong but Stiles almost smelt like he was happy. He allowed himself believe it for a second. He let himself fill with relief. And they just stood there, a werewolf holding a human, trying to comfort him with every move of his fingers.

'...died.' Derek heard the quiet mumbling from under his neck, the air tickling his skin. His heart skipped a beat once more. He didn't know what to say. He just knew that the way Stiles was there for him when he needed it, on multiple occasions, he would be there for the boy too. He really had to stop thinking of him as a boy, he was twenty-six. Right then though, it did feel like he was holding a child, trying to protect him from all the bad the world could throw at him.

'Sssssh, it's okay, you don't have to talk right now' Derek started stroking Stiles' head. He could feel a warm teardrop creeping its way down on his own face too. 'There will be time for us to talk.'

'Mr Stilinski, there are some papers for you to sign' stepped closer a nurse. She was young, Derek didn't know her but in that moment, he wished she stopped existing. Or if she existed somewhere very far away from the two of them. 'For insurance.'

'Can this wait a bit? He's obviously still in shock' the werewolf growled and Stiles froze in his arms. After a big sigh, he looked up at him, eyes red and face puffy from crying. But he was smiling.

'It's okay, Derek. I'll be back in a minute. I'll see you in there' he pointed at the room where he, apparently, came running from before.

Derek hesitated. He knew the stink of death and he knew smelling it now would bring back many memories. But it wasn't for him. He had to be there for Stiles and if he wanted him to be in the room when he got back then he was going to be in that room. First time since he stepped in the hospital, he let his senses loose as he made his way down the corridor. There was blood, lots of blood. And cleaning products. And old hospital food. And maybe some fries. And there was a faint heartbeat. He practically ripped the door from its place in his rush in. Sheriff John Stilinski was lying on the bed, eyes closed, with tubes coming out of him. The heart monitor's quiet buzzing complimenting his steady breathing.

The sheriff was alive.

Derek took a step closer then stopped. The relief sweeping over him almost made him laugh out loud. He found himself by the side of the bed, holding the man's hand, trying to take away his pain. He didn't seem to be in any. That made him sigh. The door creaked behind him but he didn't turn around. A couple of quiet steps later, he had Stiles standing next to him. This time he definitely smelled happy.

'You said he died' Derek growled at him but they both knew he was not really angry. He looked at the human standing next to him, he was looking at his father with a peaceful smile on his face.

'I said my phone died. Your shoulders are just too muscular and you couldn't hear me' Stiles nudged him, still staring at his dad. 'Not that I'm complaining.'

Derek had to smile at that and he finally had some time to look at the once fragile human by his side. The years at the FBI made him look more serious, even though his eyes still had that playful spark in them. The stubble he had for only a couple of days emphasized his jawline. And his body changed too. His shoulders almost as broad as Derek's, arms double their original size. Sarcasm certainly wasn't his only defence anymore. But the pale skin stayed. By the looks of things, it could have been because he didn't sleep for days. Or because he had day-old curly fries. However, he had a kind of confidence in the air around him that Derek didn't remember from before. And even with the dark circles under his eyes, Stiles looked great.

'They brought him back from surgery a couple of minutes before you got here' he said, Derek had to turn to look at his lips, Stiles was almost whispering. Then, as if he just realized something, he shook his head. 'Why are you here anyway? Last time I talked to Scott, he said you were in Paris... or in Tokyo?'

The question felt a bit like being slapped. Being upset while running on zero hours of sleep doesn't usually mix well. Clenching his jaw, Derek exhaled through his nose then he stared at Stiles with a piercing look. 'I was at the airport when you called.' That was all he could say without sounding too rude. The human did just spend ten minutes crying in his arms.

'Oh, _Christ_... Right, I'm so sorry about that!' first time since he walked into the room, Stiles looked at Derek instead of his father. 'I was on my way back when Rhona called. Rhona Hampton, the DA... she's dating my dad. So she called me, freaking out, telling me to come to the hospital instead of the restaurant where we were supposed to meet to celebrate my dad's birthday. It was weeks ago but I only now had the time to come home... So either way, she told me he was shot while they were leaving the precinct and my phone was about to die and I was still an hour away from Beacon Hills and she hung up when the ambulance driver asked her if she was driving with them... And somehow all I could think about was that you needed to be here. I needed you to be here. And before I realized what I was doing, you already picked up. And then I started crying, in the manliest way possible, but then almost crashed into a tree because I couldn't see. And then I knew I had to calm down and I tried to answer all the questions you asked and told you that I called because I needed to hear your voice but you didn't have to come. I was waiting for a reply for minutes before realizing that my phone died. I didn't know when so I could only hope it was after I told you he was alive. I couldn't call you back, I haven't left the hospital since, not even to shower as I'm sure you can tell... because even I can tell.'

Maybe being at the FBI didn't change him as much as Derek thought at first. He was still rambling when he was nervous. 'I had to be here. I wanted to be here. But where is everyone else and why didn't anyone pick up their phones?'

'Everyone else?' Stiles' face went even paler. It was borderline impossible. 'Who else? No one knows.'

'What? How is that...? Where is Melissa? I'm sure she told Scott even if you didn't have the time or the energy' Derek shook his head.

'Melissa is on her honeymoon with Chris' Stiles explained slowly. 'I didn't think it would be appropriate to have the nurses call her.'

'So you really only called me?' the werewolf took a couple of steps back until he reached the chair behind him, then he fell into it. Confusion radiating off of his face. 'I called everyone. I left like six voicemails for Scott, and at least two for Lydia. I mean I know she's busy with MIT and Harvard but I figured she's at least on the same continent... Kira, Malia and Liam will have a lot of missed calls from me, too. I even called Theo and Mason. Neither of them picked up.'

'Oh... that is... you literally called everyone' Stiles turned around, lightly leaning against his father's bed. He looked like he was about to cry again.

'I had to know you were not alone' Derek said with a nod, trying to calm him. Stiles' heart skipped a beat. They spent minutes just staring at each other with only the heart monitor's buzzing to fill the silence. The werewolf could smell the arousal starting to fill the air and he wasn't sure which one of them it came from - maybe both -, so he let his eyes fall to the floor. 'I better call them to explain the situation before they all come running here as I did.'

'Yeah, that would be smart' Stiles' voice sounded hoarse and he cleared his throat. 'Thank you, Derek.'

He didn't answer just quickly nodded as he walked out the door. Hoping they wouldn't show up. He was sure that this time around, he wouldn't be able to cover his real feelings and he didn't need spectators for a failure like that.

***~*~***

By the time he finished calling all of them, mostly leaving voicemails, a nurse walked over to him. It was the same nurse from before. 'I'm sorry, Sir, but the visiting hours are over. Sheriff Stilinski needs to be left alone to rest. You can go in to say goodbye but then I'll need you to leave.'

A bit startled by the unexpected company, Derek took some steps back. The tiredness of being up for over one and a half days started to catch up with him too. 'Oh, yes. Thank you. I'll be out in five.' He nodded and walked off towards the room.

'Are you sure you'll be okay alone tonight?' Stiles' voice was full of concern. 'I don't mind sleeping on the sofa if you'd feel better.'

'No, darling, don't be silly' a woman replied, her tone was soft but firm. 'I am going to the precinct first, I still have to give them my statement. And no, before you ask, I am certain you do _not_ need to be coming with me. Before going home, I'll head over to your dad's for a bit, I don't want to be in the way there but I have to. I want to drop by early tomorrow morning to bring him clean clothes... before heading to work. And you've been up for almost two full days, Stiles. You need to sleep and you really, truly need to shower. John is in capable hands, he is safe... And there is a certain tall, dark, handsome man who looks like he needs to talk to you. He didn't seem brooding like you said, by the way. But he does have impossibly beautiful eyes. As much as I could see after you jumped on him...'

Derek let out a sigh he wasn't aware he was keeping in. The woman talking to Stiles must be Rhona, the Sheriff's girlfriend. And Stiles talked to her about him. If he wasn't a thirty-something badass werewolf, his heart would have fluttered at the thought of Stiles thinking he had beautiful eyes. He figured it was becoming rude that he was eavesdropping, so he opened the door.

'Derek, hi! You're _back_!' Stiles' heart started racing and he smelt anxious.

'Yes, hi. The nurse asked me to leave, I thought I'd come in to check on your dad before I left' his eyes stuck on the young man's face as if under a spell. Then he shook himself and realized where he was. Took a couple of steps towards Rhona with his arm extended for a handshake. He knew he was supposed to wait for her to do that but he was nervous. 'I'm Derek. Derek Hale. An old friend of Stiles'. It's nice to pleasure... I mean... It's nice to _meet_ you.'

The woman took his hand and shook it with an honest smile. 'Rhona Hampton, it is a pleasure to meet you too, Derek. I've heard a lot about you. And I read up on you... You had some rough years back in the day, didn't you?'

'That's an understatement' he smiled back, wondering what exactly she had heard about him.

'Until Scotty and I came along and made him the happiest little werewolf alive' Stiles joined in, grinning.

'Undoubtedly' Derek said with a sigh and Rhona let out a laugh. So she knew about the supernatural bit and she was comfortable enough with it to appreciate a joke. That was good to know.

'The nurse came by here, too, we were just waiting for you to get back so we could leave together' she said and bent over to press a kiss on the Sheriff's forehead.

Stiles walked over to give a quick and very careful hug to his dad before turning to the nurse who just walked in. 'We are leaving now, I promise. And I won't even sneak back in this time. But please call me whatever happens. My phone is always on loud and I don't sleep anyway, so I'll hear it ring. I left my number on the nightstand, and by the nurses' desk and it's on all the papers I filled out today and if you want I can give it to you too... or whoever stays for the night shift.'

'That will not be necessary. We know how to reach you if need be, Mr Stilinski. But your father seems to be holding up, much better than expected, so you don't need to worry about him. He will be safe with us' the nurse smiled, she seemed tired. That's what being around Stiles meant. Most people couldn't keep up with him, he was like a force of nature, even on his worse days.

'But what if--' he started again, Derek put a hand on his shoulder and started gently pushing him out of the room.

'He needs to rest, Stiles and the restless, anxious energy radiating off of you probably doesn't help' the werewolf said. He felt stupid having those words leave his mouth but he was telling the truth, more or less. Stiles was reeking of anxiety. ' And you need to rest too, you look like you haven't slept for days.'

'I look like it or you've heard something?' the human stopped in his tracks. Causing Derek to bump into him with his full body weight. They almost fell over.

'You are more pale than usual which, with the dark circles under your eyes, makes you look like you're a dead man walking' the werewolf lied and he was happy no one with supernatural hearing was around to call him out on it.

They walked to the parking lot without further conversation. Rhona was leaning against a black Ford with darkened windows, her arm out like she was waiting for a hug. Stiles stepped closer to her, probably thinking the same. They stood there for a couple of seconds then the woman giggled. 'We both needed that, I guess. But I was asking for the keys.'

The man took a step back in confusion.

'I drove here in the ambulance. My car is still at the precinct, I'll pick it up after my statement. Your car will be safe there till tomorrow morning. Or I can ask one of the deputies to drop it off tonight if you'd prefer that. I just thought it'd make more sense for you two to drive together, you're going to the same place, after all' it took Derek a second to understand what she was talking about. Of course, Stiles always stayed at the loft when he came to Beacon Hills. He didn't know how it slipped his mind, he did call building maintenance and they mentioned the luggage earlier. The same thing must have happened to Stiles next to him because he turned to him with an unknown kind of frenzy in his eyes.

'Oh, my _God_. I completely forgot about that! I already sent my stuff there as well. Poor Stan must be frightened' Stiles shook his head. 'Stan, the doorman. And I left him two luggage without a proper explanation. I mean he knows me and they were under my name with a short note from me. But still. God, I hope he doesn't think it's a bomb threat. I don't have the energy to deal with that kind of panic right now...'

'Don't worry, I talked to him, or someone else, earlier to let them know I was coming home tonight. So they wouldn't be scared if they heard someone moving around' Stiles' eyes became huge with the realization that they were both supposed to stay there. It was odd how he was the smartest man Derek knew, yet he could be so dense sometimes. 'I asked him to leave your stuff outside the loft's entrance. He... Stan... was fine and he was happy you were safe. I don't know what you did to the man but he was genuinely worried when you didn't show up last night.'

'Yeah, Stan is my buddy. He wore the FBI t-shirt I gave him when I first stayed at the loft... for like a year. It was sweet... even if a bit odd' he shook his head then sighed. 'You sure you don't mind if I stay there? I can go to a hotel.'

'If Derek really doesn't want you there, I'm sure you can stay at your dad's. It's gonna be a bit uncomfortable between forensics and the police going in and out... They said it was just a _safety measure_ , so don't freak out! But you shouldn't go to a hotel after the days you had. And I'm afraid with the refurbishment, I don't have space in my flat' Rhona stepped in, her arm still out, waiting for the keys.

The werewolf shook his head. 'It's not a problem at all, it's your place as much as it is mine. You might be spending there more time than I do, actually.'

'Alright, if you definitely don't mind, we can go. I just really want to be out of these clothes finally' Stiles sighed and blushed as soon as he realized what he just said. Rhona quietly chuckled and tried to cover it with a cough. 'Shower and sleep. I need _sleep_.'

'Yes, you do, darling' she stepped closer to take the offered keys from the young man. Then placed a soft kiss on his cheek. 'Would you mind driving, Derek? I know you must be tired too, having been on the other side of the ocean not 24 hours ago but I feel like with your reflexes, the chances of you making it to the loft are a whole lot better.'

'Sure, not a problem, Rhona' Derek nodded and turned away to look for his rental car. It was the only Camaro they had at the airport and luckily, it was the only one in the hospital parking lot too. 'It's this way, Stiles. Get home safe, Rhona!'

'I will and you, too! Call me if you need anything' she waved and sat in the car. Walking away, Derek could hear a quiet sigh and a soft sob. He wanted to turn back to see if she was alright but Stiles almost tripped over his own foot, graceful as always, and he decided to support him instead of heading back. It was a short walk but by the time they got to the car, Stiles was practically asleep, leaning on Derek.

The drive to the loft was silent, apart from the steady rhythm of Stiles inhaling and exhaling. It almost put Derek to sleep too. After parking, he just sat in the car, head against the rest, listening to the human's even heartbeats. It was like music, Derek could have listened to it for as long as he was allowed. He must have fallen asleep a bit too because the next thing he realized was the breathing next to him getting faster and faster, matching the heartbeats. Stiles was mumbling something, his eyes moving side-to-side under closed lids and with a painful expression on his face. He was having a nightmare.  
' _Stiles_! Hey Stiles!' Derek started softly. He put his hand on the man's shoulder. After recognizing how ineffective it was, he shook him. 'Stiles, you have to wake up. You're having a nightmare. You're safe. I'm here.'

The human jolted awake, almost banging his head into the werewolf's. 'Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...' he shook his head.

'You don't have to apologize, you were dreaming. You're okay?' Derek tried, his hand still resting on his shoulder.

'I'm good, really. It's normal' he stared at his hands for a second. The werewolf knew he was probably counting his fingers to make sure he was awake. 'Should we go up?'

Derek nodded. He got out and went to the back to grab his luggage. On his way back, he opened the passenger side door. 'Sure you're alright?'

It was Stiles' turn to nod. It wasn't really convincing, not even without werewolf senses. He did smell scared though and Derek didn't like it.

***~*~***

Stepping out the bathroom, Derek was certain he'd find the living room empty with Stiles off to bed. He was so sure he didn't bother bringing his clothes to the bathroom with him. He was wrong.  
The human was sitting on the couch, carefully examining his hands. He seemed lost in thought and even more exhausted than before. Derek just stood there, in his towel, eyes fixed on Stiles and it was as if he just saw him the first time. He was mesmerized. He must have made an unintentional noise because Stiles quickly lifted his head to look at him. For a split second, his face was blank then slowly a tiny smile appeared on his face. 'Am I overdressed?' He looked at himself, he was wearing a black vest and boxers with stars on it.

'I thought you were gonna be in your room already... _asleep_ ' Derek cleared his throat. He could feel himself blush and there was nowhere for him to hide.

'Yeah, no. I had my sleep for the night' Stiles waved with a sigh. The now-grin didn't leave his face but it became less playful and more tired.

'You slept like 30 minutes, an hour maximum' the werewolf shook his head and risked a couple steps closer.

'Sounds about right' the human nodded. 'Sorry about that... in the car. I didn't meant to scare you.'

'You don't need to...' started Derek then realized something. 'I thought you were exaggerating earlier, telling the nurse that you'd be up all night.'

'Nu-uh' Stiles turned his eyes to his hands again. 'Between the ADHD, chronic anxiety and PTSD, my nights are usually spent catching up on cases. Many of them I solved during the night, actually. It's productive.'

'Cutting out sleep is not healthy. Are you seeing someone?' Derek stepped closer, he was leaning against the kitchen counter, only a few feet away from Stiles.

'...he's asking with only a towel around his waist...' the human chuckled. 'Why, Derek, if I knew you were gonna try to _seduce me_ tonight, I would have put on a different outfit.'

The werewolf blushed again. That seemed to be the theme of the day. He cleared his throat, shoulders pulled back. 'I meant... are you seeing someone to help you with it? Maybe a therapist? Are your bosses okay with you like this? It can't be safe for you...'

Stiles let out an annoyed sigh. 'I understood what you meant and I _chose_ to ignore it. What do you think that means?'

Derek didn't answer. He pushed himself away from the counter and started walking towards his room. He didn't fully close the door, to hear what was going on outside more, or that's what he told himself. He quickly put on a boxer and his PJ bottom. He usually slept only in his boxer but he thought it more appropriate to put on a t-shirt too before walking back out. He grabbed the book from his nightstand, just in case.

' _What are you doing?_ ' Stiles leaned back against the back of the couch. His face pure surprise.

'I'm staying up with you' Derek shrugged as he sat down next to him. He even opened the book to sell it.

'You can't. And you don't have to. You came back from, I don't even know... Paris, I think?' he said, waiting for the other one to nod. 'It must be like 7 am there by now... which means... seven here and one there... plus flight time... plus knowing you... you must have been up for the past... 48 hours, at least.'

'Huh... yeah, I guess' the werewolf agreed. He kept a joking tone and calm face but deep down he was dying to go to bed.

'You need to sleep' Stiles said with a serious tone. 'I know you're a werewolf but even you can't go without sleeping for too long.'

'True.'

'That's it?' the human lifted his arms in question, disbelief on his face.

'Yeah. I agree but I told you, I am staying up if you're staying up' Derek lifted his shoulder closer to Stiles then let it fall. 'Pack mentality.'

'So if I go to bed, you go to bed?' Stiles tried to clarify. Obviously, he chose the words to make sure he wasn't caught in a lie. 'Deal.'

'No. I sleep _if and when_ you sleep' the werewolf smiled. It would have been hard to describe what exactly that smile meant. Stiles named it the "shit-eater" smile in his head. It reminded him of the face he made when watching that certain scene of The Help. Derek knew why he worded his question the way he did and he wasn't gonna let him get away with it. For a moment the human missed the days when they hated each other, or that's what he told himself.

'And how are you planning to accomplish that?' he turned his eyes to the ceiling. He needed to know how to play him.

'That's easy. You'll sleep in my bed' Derek said with a voice so low yet light... almost as if it was self-explanatory.

'Again with the seduction' Stiles let out a teasing laugh. His thoughts did start to wander, though.

'No, if I _was_ trying to seduce you, you'd not realize until it was too late to do anything against it' the werewolf said with a sigh. He tried to cover the slight excitement that nested in his stomach and the unquestionably sweet smell of arousal. Once more, he wasn't sure about the exact origin. 'We're pack. It's odd we never slept in the same bed before. Growing up, I was usually sharing a bed with both Cora and Laura, even though we had our own rooms. Wolves sleep together. It's safer. It's in our genes.'

'It might have _slipped_ your attention all these years but I am not a werewolf. And since I left high school the only time I'm sharing _my bed_ with someone is under very specific, very sexy circumstances. Not that I shared a bed with anyone in a long time...' Stiles answered, trailing off by the end of it. 'And the last time I did... well, it didn't end well. I had a nightmare and kicked the guy right off the bed. Next time I called, he didn't want to come over for some reason...'

'You won't kick me off the bed' Derek sighed. He really started to feel the jetlag and the two days of not sleeping. He started to get pouty.

'Is that _really_ the only bit of information that grabbed your attention there?' Stiles turned to him. He only figured out he was bi after his training in Quantico ended. Too bad, he had some very decent-looking guys in his class. When he came out to his dad, he just shrugged and said _"Yeah, I know"_ then went back to complaining about the lack of vegetarian options at the restaurant. Was it really that obvious to everyone but himself? He did have a little crush on Derek for the better part of his high school years but just it didn't click. He was in love with Lydia, for God's sake. Maybe it was part of the banshee thing, now that he thought about it... Jackson realized he was into guys after breaking up with Lydia. He hooked up with Ethan and they recently celebrated their 5 year anniversary. Stiles realized he was bisexual after breaking up with Lydia, too. Wasn't so much a break-up, more of a mutual agreement based on love and respect. They just didn't belong together anymore. It was nice while it lasted though.

'That's the bit I thought you were _concerned_ about' Derek said, shrugging again. Followed by the biggest yawn in the history of yawns. 'The jetlag is starting to catch up with me...'

There was some kind of soft certainty in his eyes when he looked at the younger man, one that made Stiles melt inside a bit. With that, he gave up. He jumped up from where he was sitting on the couch and reached out to grab Derek's hand. They walked to the room in complete silence. With the moon as the only source of light, everything looked surreal. Especially the situation he suddenly found himself in.

'It will only be weird if you think it's weird' Derek sighed as he walked over to the opposite side to lay down on the bed.

Stiles decided to follow his lead without a word. Then when they were facing each other, Derek with his eyes closed, he had some time to gather his thoughts. 'I wouldn't say it's weird... but I do feel a bit uncomfortable.'

To that, his eyes popped open with an inquiring look. 'Why uncomfortable?'

Stiles cleared his throat. 'Well, you might not be aware of this but... well, I guess this is as good a time as any and it's past midnight so my brain-to-mouth filter is off... basically I used to have a crush on you. A _very_ long, _very_ intense crush. And so now I'm uncomfortable because I'm in bed with you and I am in my boxers and it feels like it _means_ something. And I am also feeling guilty because I keep thinking about how I want to be _here_ while my father is in the hospital.'

'You _used_ to...?' Derek said with a smirk. _A smirk!_ 'Also your brain-to-mouth filter has been out of order since the day I met you. And your dad is in good hands. He is safe and healing with every passing minute. And he would want you to sleep.'

'I know he is' Stiles nodded then after a beat, squinted with disbelief. 'How do you always manage to miss the important bits?'

'I did not miss them' he shook his head slightly. 'I just thought since it made you feel _uncomfortable_ , you'd rather not talk about it.'

'Well not talking about it just makes me fidgety' the human nodded. And indeed, his right leg was moving. A nervous habit.

'Alright, then we talk' Derek said and he sat up on the bed, eyes on the ceiling. His armed crossed, like he was protecting himself. 'I was aware. I knew how you felt before I realized how I felt. And I think the rest of the pack knew too. Heightened senses, remember? Arousal has a very distinctive sweet smell. However, it made Scott feel uneasy so I kept my distance. I think I was in denial for a long time... not about the whole thing, I already knew I was attracted to personality rather than gender when I still lived in New York with Laura. But you were a kid when we first met. Funny and smart and quirky and more mature than anyone your age, but still just _a kid_. And I had a lot of baggage. I could not feel that way about you, so it was easy to be hostile. Then it wasn't anymore. It finally dawned on me how I felt when I sent you away to save Scott from the berserkers. I thought I was dying and I wanted you there but I knew if you stayed and Scott died, you would never have forgiven yourself. So I let you go. That's when I _knew_. Everything that happened after... it just made me more certain... and the fact that you convinced your bosses at the FBI to let you go on a field op as an intern, only to save me... I knew it was stupid to pretend anymore and I started hoping. But you were with Lydia. You were pining after her for such a long time, I wasn't going to ruin it by getting involved. My mother always told me when I was a kid that _the things meant for you gravitate towards you_. So I waited. And I will keep waiting until it's not uncomfortable anymore. So yes, you being here _does mean something_.'

Stiles' mouth fell open but his leg stopped moving. He cleared his throat. 'Okay, that was certainly not the speech was I was _expecting_.'

''Worse or better?' Derek asked, turning his head but actively trying to not look at him.

' _Duh_...' Stiles chuckled softly. 'But wait, you could _smell_ it on me when I was horny? That is brilliant, I'll never be able to look any of them in the eyes.'

'Now who's the one missing the important bits?' the werewolf said, head shaking.

'I'm still processing' whispered the younger one. He didn't feel uncomfortable anymore but he could hear his heart beating faster than normal while he kept replaying the events of the last hour in his head. And he knew Derek could hear his heart too. After what must have been at least 10 minutes, he slowly raised his hand, reaching for the arm, still across the man's chest. But he didn't touch him. He wasn't sure why but his hand was just hovering in the air, two inches away from where he intended it to go. Just when he was about to pull it back, Derek bridged the small distance, intertwining their fingers. It felt like an electric shock just went through him, all the way down to his toes. For a minute, he forgot how to breathe.

'Take as long as you need' the werewolf answered, he started moving around and a couple of seconds later he was lying down again, holding their still intertwined fingers so close to his lips, Stiles could feel every time he exhaled. 'Will you be able to sleep? Your heart is going crazy.'

'Yes, I am aware of that, _thank you very much_ ' he said jokingly, then quietly he added 'I'm not sure, honestly.'

'I should have waited' Derek responded with a sigh as he softly shook his head. 'I thought it would make you feel better but now you smell like adrenaline.'

'Okay, first of all, stop smell-checking me! It's odd and a very unfair advantage' Stiles whispered. 'Second, I think what you might smell is a mixture of dopamine, serotonin, oxytocin and potentially endorphins.'

'I'm sorry!' he said but he didn't really look like it. He had an almost goofy smile on his face. The younger man found himself mirroring it. 'You're such a nerd.'

'Takes one to know one' Stiles winked. Derek's heart skipped a beat. He knew he was behaving like a teenager but he felt he deserved a bit of happiness after all those years. He didn't want to rush it, he wanted to enjoy every single moment. Quietly, and after serious consideration, he moved their hands closer to his lips and placed soft kisses on each of Stiles' fingers. 'I'm not sure that helps to slow down my heart, _Derek_...'

'You're right, I do apologize' he stopped and just looked at Stiles with those incredibly beautiful eyes. ' _Turn around_.'

'Are we about to _spoon_?' the human asked, a wide smile appearing on his face.

'Yes, we are about to _spoon_. If your heartbeats match up with mine, you might be able to fall asleep' Derek nodded slightly. 'Unless you'd like to keep talking.'

'No, I'm good with spooning. Not so good with the fact that this conversation is affecting you less than it affects me' he mumbled while turning to his other side.

'You misunderstood, I am _completely_ affected' his words tickling the back of Stiles' neck. 'But I have better control over my heart rate... I had to learn to control it in order not to change all the time around you. Tomorrow, if you'd like, I can show you _how much_ you affect me.'

'I'm all for that' Stiles responded, settling down into the comfort of Derek's chest. The steady heartbeat against his back and rhythmic flow of inhaling and exhaling did wonders to his always roaming brain. He could feel himself slipping into a dream. 'Thank you for coming home.'

'Wouldn't be anywhere else' Derek said, placing a soft kiss on Stiles' neck as they both fell asleep.


End file.
